Optical systems typically include one or more optical elements or similar devices supported by one or more optical mounts. The optical mounts position the optical elements at desired location while securing the optical elements to a support substrate. Exemplary support substrates include, without limitation, optical tables, optical benches, platforms, sub-frames, frames, and the like.
While a variety of optical mounts are presently available, a number of shortcomings common to most optical mounts have been identified. For example, repeatable, stable positioning of adjustable optical mount has proven illusive. As such, alignment of an optical system incorporating these mounts is a time consuming endeavor.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for an adjustable optical mount capable of securing and adjustably positioning one or more optical elements within an optical beam path.